


Overpowered

by Spoonfed



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Amazon, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Humiliation, Large Cock, Muscles, Other, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sweat, Vaginal Sex, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfed/pseuds/Spoonfed
Summary: Tempest had spent a long time chiseling her body into a perfect example of an amazonian warrior. So when her awed prisoner – one of the Equestrian Princesses herself – asks her to show off a bit, how could she possibly refuse? And maybe she could even have some more fun? She's in charge after all, and what could be a better use of her superior status than getting some much-needed sexual release?What she doesn't know is that Twilight happens to be packing quite a bit of heat down below. Much more than Tempest was ever prepared to handle.
Relationships: Tempest Shadow | Fizzlepop Berrytwist/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 24





	Overpowered

Tempest had gotten her target exactly where she wanted her. The last Equestrian Princess was now securely in her hands.

And what a sight it was. A little, demure thing, gawking in terror and confusion upon the unyielding metal bars of her cage. And Tempest just couldn’t stop herself from indulging in her victory, quietly observing her victim’s futile attempts to break out of her prison.

The victorious mare chuckled, seeing Twilight fire another spell at the enchanted bars to absolutely no effect, and continued to descend into the ship’s lower deck to face the captured Princess. The sound of her steps echoed through the empty room, getting Twilight’s attention. Tempest particularly enjoyed seeing the defeated expression that immediately appeared on the Princess’s cute face.

“Ohh, the Princess of Friendship had gotten herself caught. How terrible.” She sniggered, feeling almost lightheaded at the ecstatic sensation of having absolute power over another pony, especially one of such high status. “And where are your friends now, little Princess?”

Tempest’s belittling comment was particularly apt given the size difference between the two mares. Twilight already appeared small and powerless within the imposing metal bars of her prison, but even without any help Tempest would’ve easily dominated the space with her mighty amazonian build. Twilight looked positively puny compared to the strong towering mare in front of her.

Maybe that very realization was what prompted Twilight to sigh tiredly in defeat, quietly addressing the other mare. “Why are you doing this? What’s the purpose of all this hatred and destruction?”

“Purpose?” Tempest laughed again. “Tell me better: what’s the purpose of having friends when they abandon you in your time of need? I stand victorious, while you are forced to languish in a cage, awaiting the judgment that **_I_** will find appropriate. Is that not all that needs to be said when it comes to ‘purpose’? The strong rule and the weak obey – that’s how it was and that’s how it will always be. The only purpose worth pursuing in this broken world is to rise to the top, to be stronger, to dominate.” Tempest’s powerful muscles flexed visibly as she delivered her speech with fervor, as if supporting her words. Just one look at her body was enough to tell that she took this credo very seriously, demonstrating an enviable level of strength and might with her very appearance.

And Twilight had certainly gotten much more than just ‘one look’. The way that the imprisoned Princess stared at Tempest’s bulging muscles didn’t escape her captor’s notice. Tempest was quite used to drawing the looks with her massive body, especially when it was covered only by her slim skin-tight suit. But it still took her aback a little to have the other mare ogle her so openly, given that Twilight herself was just recently captured and was still confined within the limited space of the cage.

“What are you staring at? I thought I could at least expect a Princess of Equestria to look me in the eyes while we talk. Or are you too afraid of what you are going to see there?”

Twilight tensed a little, clearly startled by Tempest’s direct confrontation. It seemed like the Princess had been lost in her musings, not fully aware of just how obvious her ogling was. She blushed, smiling awkwardly, sporting an expression that appeared to be completely inappropriate given her precarious situation. Her kingdom was under an assault, she was separated from her friends and completely powerless, forced to endure her opponent’s cruel jeers. And yet, the embarrassment of being caught staring seemed to trouble her more than all of that.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Twilight responded awkwardly. “I was just too enamored with… with your physique, I guess.”

Tempest didn’t expect such a direct admission from Twilight and found herself momentarily at a loss for words, only looking suspiciously at the other mare. Trying to fill the awkward silence, Twilight took a large breath, steadying herself and continued.

“Can you… maybe flex your arm a little bit? I just want to see what that looks like.” Twilight’s blundering speech and her cute pleading expression hit some vulnerable note within Tempest’s heart. She knew that her victim would be begging her for mercy, asking to be released and spared, just like they always were. And Tempest was fully prepared to enjoy the desperation in Twilight’s eyes when she crushed the mare’s futile hopes. But she certainly didn’t expect anything like this.

Well, it wouldn’t hurt for her to show off a little bit, right? She was quite proud of her jacked body after all.

Tempest raised her arm, flexing her biceps. At first, she started slow, not putting much strength into it, but once she saw just how intently Twilight was staring at her bulging flesh, Tempest redoubled her effort, showing off the full might of her beefy arms.

It was difficult to deny that she was immensely enjoying the attention, especially coming from Twilight. The little purple Princess might’ve seemed too feeble and unassuming to Tempest before, standing awkwardly next to the millennia-old Equestrian Princesses. But the longer Tempest observed her, the more she felt like there was something special about the mare. Something that made it particularly enjoyable for Tempest to receive such enamored praises from her.

Twilight extended her own arm beyond the cage, attempting to reach the other mare’s flexing muscle. After hesitating for a moment, Tempest took a step forward, letting the caged mare touch her. Twilight’s fingers glided softly over Tempest’s exposed flesh while she stared in fascination on the mighty mare. The tenderness with which Twilight handled her arm had brought a blush to Tempest’s face, almost making the imposing mare look like an embarrassed teenager for a second.

“So… uh, how do you do it? Magical enhancement? Steroids?” Twilight sounded distant, as if she was wholly consumed with Tempest’s divine appearance and was simply wondering aloud.

“I work out… Obviously,” Tempest answered, attempting to sound casual. But a small smile still grazed her lips when she saw Twilight’s eyes light up with interest and admiration upon hearing her words.

“Obviously…” Twilight tenderly moved her hand down Tempest’s chest plate, fluttering her eyes at the mare. “That must take a lot of time and effort.” The armor could barely contain Tempest’s huge bust, so it was not surprising in the least that Twilight had decided to focus on it, circling her fingers around the places where the metal was covering the other mare’s nipples.

“Ohh, it’s really not that difficult.” Despite Tempest putting in effort to provide a laid-back response, it was still quite obvious that she had trained hard in the gym and was happy to hear recognition of her work. “It does take some time from my already busy days… but it’s totally worth it.” 

Tempest was getting strangely aroused by Twilight’s delicate touches, despite the lack of direct contact. The Princess’s fingers trailed softly over her clothes and armor, only applying light pressure, but even that was enough to send a little shiver of excitement through the larger mare.

“Wow… I have no idea how you find the time… I could barely fit a couple of light training sessions in a week with my schedule.”

Twilight was slowly, and seemingly unwittingly moving closer as she talked, still completely mesmerized by the other mare’s body. She didn’t even stop when her hair touched the metal bars, pressing her head forward and smooshing her face into the cage just to be able to reach as close to Tempest as possible. And Tempest herself had been doing the same, except it was her gigantic rack that was nearing Twilight’s cell. As if the two things were magnetized, Twilight’s muzzle and Tempest’s chest were slowly moving closer to one another. Very soon the caged mare was able to feel the smooth metal texture of Tempest’s armor as it touched her nose.

“Most of my time is spent on handling my near-useless subordinates anyway. Any excuse to get away from them is a godsend. And talking about useless subordinates…” Tempest smirked. “Grubber, how long until we reach Canterlot?” She called out loudly.

Twilight puffy purple ears flopped visibly as Tempest’s booming voice reached her, disgruntled at the loud sound. But she only pushed herself stronger into the other mare’s chest, perching her muzzle on the enormous breasts.

“About an hour.” A muffled voice resounded from somewhere outside the room.

Tempest suddenly stepped back, fixing Twilight with a sultry gaze. “Plenty of time.” A sly smirk grazed her lips as she appreciatively studied her captive’s body. Tempest’s broken horn lighted up and the straps of her armor had come undone one by one. In a couple of swift moves, her armor and tight body-fitting clothes were removed exposing her large chest to the air, and to Twilight’s eyes.

Tempest came closer to the cage, unlocking it with her magic. She didn’t bother asking Twilight’s opinion as she stepped inside, confident in her ability to subdue the captive if need be. It didn’t seem like she would need to, though, as Twilight was completely captivated by the gentle sway of Tempest’s breasts and certainly didn’t display any intention to resist the mare’s advances.

One look at the pair was enough to tell who was the boss here. And Twilight’s status as a prisoner was only a small part of it – Tempest was dominating the space with her muscular build, standing over the other mare with a look of unshaken confidence and authority.

“How about you lose your clothes too, _Princess_?” Tempest had pronounced Twilight’s title in an almost mocking tone. She clearly cared very little about the royal powers and privileges, which made the prospect of commanding and defiling one of the Princesses even more enjoyable to her.

And Twilight herself had offered little resistance, quickly beginning to take off her clothes with enthusiasm. Tempest grinned evilly when Twilight’s perky tits were revealed, hungrily eating the smaller mare with her eyes.

But that smug smile had suddenly morphed into a confused and unsure expression once Twilight lowered her skirt. Tempest could very clearly see a large, prominent bulge in the Princess’s overstretched panties. A million thoughts raced through Tempest’s mind when she saw Twilight eyeing her with a small cheeky smile of her own, her hands moving to the hems of her panties and starting to take them off.

Before Tempest could process the new situation that she’d unexpectedly found herself in, or to call out to her prisoner to stop and to explain herself, Twilight lowered her panties, exposing her huge purple horsecock to the mare. It was throbbing rhythmically, with each pulse filling up with more of Twilight’s alicorn blood.

Tempest swallowed uneasily, both scared and excited by the discovery. This was very far from what she expected to see. A dick, and especially one of such size and girth was the last thing she had thought she’d have to deal with when she decided to make an advance on her captive. Tempest wasn’t even fully sure if she could take something this immense inside her. Its mere sight was nearly enough to make her legs tremble.

But there was no way she could show weakness to Twilight. The revelation might’ve startled her, but she would never lose to some overgrown cock, no matter how thick and strong it was, or how much slimy precum it was drooling out of its slit.

Seeking to re-establish her authority, Tempest decided to act more aggressively, moving swiftly to take Twilight into her hands and bring their faces together. Their height difference was certainly an issue, but one that could be easily resolved by a small application of Tempest’s unparalleled strength. In one quick move, she both demonstrated her physical superiority and brought Twilight’s face close, allowing her to press their lips together and begin exploring the smaller mare’s mouth.

She could feel the Princess’s cock prodding her in the belly, and it seemed like Twilight was also lightly swaying her hips in an attempt to give her shaft some stimulation by dragging it across Tempest’s body. The wet tip of her dick was leaving a thick trail of pre behind, covering the other mare’s fur in the sticky liquid.

Tempest decided to simply let Twilight’s cock do its dirty job, focusing instead on the intoxicating taste of the mare’s mouth. She’d pushed her tongue inside aggressively, hungrily exploring the space within and seeking to dominate Twilight’s appendage with her own. This was the least she could when she was so soundly beaten down below. Her trembling cunny was already almost prepared to surrender to the mighty tool that hung above it.

But Tempest couldn’t allow Twilight’s cock to gain even more ground, so she needed to move swiftly and forcefully. After thoroughly tasting the Princess’s mouth and battling with her tongue, she moved lower, dragging her lips across Twilight’s chin and neck, and leaving quick lusty kisses on the way down.

Twilight laughed as her sensitive parts were tickled by Tempest’s tongue, squirming in the stronger mare’s hands. It seemed like she was fully content to just let Tempest explore her body, which definitely gave her captor a much-needed dose of confidence after getting so startled by Twilight’s thick piece of maremeat.

Tempest had aimed her sights at her next target – Twilight’s dark, tasty nipples. There was no way she could just move around them and leave those inviting fleshy nubs unmolested. Her lips wrapped tightly around one of the nipples as she gave it a nice lengthy suck.

While Twilight’s breasts might not seem like much compared to Tempest’s own massive rack, the larger mare definitely appreciated them no less for that. In fact, they seemed just the right size for the relatively dainty Princess, and their softness, as well as divine, velvety texture, had even made Tempest suspicious of some alicorn trickery. It just felt so good to press her face into Twilight’s tits, to lick and suckle on them, to take in their sweet aroma.

Only as Tempest had breathed in again, she felt another smell enter her nostrils. Just one whiff of the brutish masculine scent was enough for her to understand where it was coming from. This had to be the smell of Twilight’s cock. Now, this was one thing that had alicorn trickery written all over it.

Unlike her cute, tender breasts, Twilight’s massive dick was totally out of place on her small frame. The potent smell that it discharged seemed just as unbefitting to her Princessly appearance. It mixed violently with the sweet smell of her fur, seeking to dominate the delicate aroma with its virile stench.

And yet, despite how vile and obscene it was, that huge smelly meatpole had still remained the most alluring object in the room for the muscly mare. None of the precautionary thoughts that ran through her head could stop her from moving ever closer to that thing. The rising smell, regardless of how much it offended her senses, had only made her more desperate to get her hands (and mouth) on Twilight’s shaft.

Tempest had to finally put Twilight back on the ground, as she was beginning to reach the mare’s navel after moving down from her tits. She really didn’t want it to come to this – to stand on her knees in front of the other mare, prostrating herself before the one who was supposed to be her prisoner. But she really wanted to get that huge horsecock into her hands, to touch and stroke it, to feel its fleshy texture, and there was no way she could do this while her arms were busy keeping Twilight above the ground.

But who cares about the optics anyway? So what if she has to stand on her knees in front of this meek Princess? Not like anyone was going to see her. And she was still completely in charge.

This notion was immediately contested as Tempest took a deep breath, inadvertently filling her lugs with a large helping of Twilight’s musk. This close, the smell was almost overpowering and just one large inhale was enough to make her feel dizzy. Tempest got herself back together after a few moments, skillfully masking her moment of weakness. But she knew that she had no choice but to get used to Twilight’s cockstench now, as she’d be breathing it in for a while. Every second, that huge drooling tool discharged more of its nasty aroma into the air around, and there was nothing Tempest could do to stop it from entering and thoroughly violating her nose.

“Sorry, I didn’t really have a chance to clean myself, what’s with all the invasion and all, you know. So there might be some smell down there.”

Tempest didn’t notice even a note of regret in Twilight’s voice. It was quite clear that the Princess was absolutely delighted at the prospect of having the big strong mare sniff her sweaty privates. Her shaft had throbbed mightily and drooled out a particularly large glob of pre as soon as she finished the sentence.

Bit it wasn’t like Tempest _really_ didn’t want to do it, if she was being honest with herself. Despite the smell’s apparent filthiness, there was something deeply alluring in it, something that made her want to inhale it more and more.

And now it was finally the time for her to get onto the main dish itself. Twilight’s dick stood proudly in front of her, fully hard and sporting large, powerful veins on its surface. There was no more opportunity for Tempest to delay.

She brought her hands to the bulbous cockhead, checking its firmness with light touches of her digits. Twilight’s shaft seemed to appreciate her actions, twitching happily and letting out another batch of precum in response. Not wanting to look meek in front of her prisoner, Tempest quickly moved onto stroking Twilight’s dick with her hands. She had to grab the shaft with both of her palms, since just one wasn’t enough to properly wrap around the monster of a cock that Twilight had taken out of her panties.

It was firm and hot, only giving in a little if she pressed her fingers into it hard enough. And as Tempest started spreading the precum along its surface, it got quickly slickened with the sticky liquid, glistening softly in the dull red light of the room. The scarce illumination had made Twilight’s cock look even more ominous, as if it was taunting Tempest with its unparalleled girth and virility. The more her fingers glided over it, the more she felt the power sleeping within. Twilight’s dick throbbed rhythmically, and every time Tempest felt another pulse reverberate through it a shiver ran through her own body.

She loathed to admit it even to herself, but there was no denying that the prospect of taking this thing inside her had made her genuinely afraid. Now that she had a chance to see it up close and to explore its shape and size with her hands, she knew for sure that Twilight’s cock was far larger than anything she had ever taken. Not only that, but it pulsed with a hidden power, power to dominate and subjugate weak-willed mares, as Tempest had understood now.

But she wouldn’t lose to it – she had never lost. Her inevitable triumph over the beast that Twilight had unleashed from her princessly underwear would be yet another argument in her favor.

Tempest pressed her digits harder into Twilight’s shaft as her resolve was restored, and she already began replaying visions of her certain victory within her mind. Unfortunately, that move had only made Twilight moan in pleasure, intensifying the sensations on the surface of her cock.

“That feels really good, Tempest,” She cooed happily. “But maybe you’ll give me a little bit of that tongue action too? I’m sure you’re gonna love the taste~.” As if on cue, a large dollop of precum oozed out of Twilight’s cockslit, glistening invitingly on the tip of her shaft.

Tempest looked cautiously on the sticky fluid, weighing her options. She really did want to taste it. She knew it was going to be vile, but that would only make it more enjoyable for her. Her hands slowed down a little, dragging uneasily along Twilight’s cock. The potent smell of Princess’s privates was still assaulting Tempest’s poor nose, and as the mare began unwittingly moving her muzzle closer to Twilight’s wet cockhead, it intensified drastically, completely overpowering her unprepared receptors. This intoxicating sensation made the prospect of tasting Twilight’s pre even more alluring.

When her snout was almost close enough to feel the moist tip of Twilight’s cock, Tempest pushed her tongue out, lapping the precum up. It’s foul, salty taste spread through her mouth. The taste of submission.

She wasn’t surrendering yet, of course. But when Twilight’s pre filled her mouth, she found it difficult to see it otherwise. She was standing on her knees in front of her prisoner and gingerly lapping up her cockslime. There was no going back now. The only way for her to look strong was to continue, to go into it with as much fervor as she could muster.

She swirled her tongue around Twilight’s cockhead and swiftly collected all of the sticky liquid from it, leaving only her own spit behind. Without moving back even a little, she steadied her nerves and suddenly pushed forward, opening her mouth wide to take the Princess’s shaft inside. The unexpectedly aggressive move might’ve even surprised Twilight a bit, though at the moment only signs of ecstatic pleasure from having her dick sucked could be detected on her face. She certainly didn’t mind Tempest’s forwardness, enjoying the cozy warmth of the mare’s mouth as it wrapped around her large cock.

And now, every blob of pre that Twilight’s shaft periodically discharged would be safely deposited on top of Tempest’s tongue, making sure that none of it would be wasted, ending up ultimately in the mare’s stomach just as it should.

Tempest suddenly felt Twilight’s hands on the back of her head. That was surely going a bit too far, given the Princess’s current position as a prisoner, and Tempest made sure to notify her of that by giving her a long, disgruntled look.

And Twilight looked back, sporting an innocent smile of her own, yet still keeping her hands firmly on the other mare’s head. With that same smile still on her lips, she started steadily forcing Tempest down onto her cock, pulling the mare’s head into her crotch.

While at first Tempest was merely annoyed at her prisoner’s actions, as the pressure on the back of her head started mounting, she quickly found herself struggling to keep her body in place. Very rarely, if ever, did Tempest had to really struggle against any opponent in a direct physical confrontation, as the tremendous strength of her muscles was easily enough to overpower even the mightiest warriors. Yet right now, she suddenly found herself at the edge of her abilities simply trying to resist the pull of a small, dainty mare. And all the while, Twilight was still grinning softly, displaying no signs of strain or tiredness.

This was Tempest’s first direct experience of alicorn power, and she had quickly learned her lesson of not underestimating her opponent as Twilight’s slime-coated cockflesh began slowly sliding between her lips despite her efforts to stop it. Of course, to a certain extent, Tempest herself had wanted to get more of Twilight’s filthy cock inside her hungry maw, and maybe that was part of why she found it so difficult to resist the Princess’s actions.

In the end, no matter the reason, more and more inches of Twilight’s shaft found their place within the welcoming confines of Tempest’s mouth, defiling it with their potent taste. If Tempest’s sense of smell had been under assault before, then by now it was being beaten into the dirt, as her every breath was filled with such a concentrated dose of pheromones that it seemed like a phantom of Twilight’s dick will forever remain there.

The Princess thrust with her hips lightly, pulling her cock out of Tempest’s mouth a little and then pushing it back in. The previously dominant mare was forced to savor Twilight’s dick, washing it with her spit and massaging it with her tongue. Her resistance was for naught, as no matter what she did Twilight ultimately came out top with her cock getting pleasured by her captor’s mouth.

Tempest needed to take the control back. With her last effort, she managed to push herself away from Twilight, finally pulling that huge piece of maremeat out of her mouth. While Tempest recovered, sputtering and coughing out bits of Twilight’s cockslime, the Princess looked on innocently, as if she wasn’t just choking the mare out with her huge dick. But thick ropes of spit still hung from Twilight’s shaft, demonstrating quite clearly where that thing had just been.

Tempest knew that she should just get up and leave. Things have obviously gone way out of her control. But she didn’t dare admit defeat to such a puny pony. Equestrian Princesses... Bwah! Tempest was worth ten of them! To admit that one had given her any trouble at all would already be unthinkable.

“Ready for the main dish, little Princess?” Tempest asked as she rose up and started pushing Twilight on her back.

“Oh, I am,” Twilight replied with a cheeky smirk. “Think you can handle me?” She allowed Tempest to push her down, lying on the floor with her cock standing proudly at attention, stretching upwards from her groin.

“I’ve taken way bigger ones.” Tempest tried to sound nonchalant, but Twilight’s skeptical expression was an immediate clue that her fake boasting was not likely to work here. Yet she couldn’t just admit that taking Twilight’s huge cock would be one of the scariest and most exciting things she’d ever done, could she? Even if her lies were obvious to everyone involved.

Tempest started lowering herself onto Twilight’s lap. Looking from the side, one might even miss Twilight’s smaller frame, so small she appeared opposed to the mammoth of muscle that Tempest was.

And yet, the dynamics of power could not be further from that. Tempest had already been quite startled by the presence of Twilight’s huge bitchbreaker, but at least previously she could take solace in her physical superiority. Now though, as she pressed her vulnerable cunny into Twilight’s cockhead, she knew that the balance of power had shifted dramatically, and certainly not in her favor. Or to put it more accurately, the balance was never as much in her favor as she believed it to be. The little Princess was full of surprises it seemed, and for some reason Tempest felt fully determined to uncover more. The idea that there could be any danger in letting Twilight employ her powers right now seemed so surreal to Tempest that she didn’t even bother to seriously consider it.

But that didn’t mean that she was just going to plunge herself onto Twilight’s cock like some harlot. Tempest skillfully guided her pussy over the ridge of Twilight’s shaft, not allowing the Princess to properly feel its insides and instead simply dragging her lower lips over the sensitive skin of Twilight’s dick while simultaneously pressing it into the mare’s belly.

While Tempest thought that not taking Twilight’s horsecock inside immediately would give her some much needed time to get herself together before the plunge, with each next stroke her resolve was only diminishing. This close to her nethers, the size of Twilight’s dick shaft eemed even more daunting. It’s pressure upon her cunt was already quite intense, even when she was just sawing her pussy across it. The idea of actually allowing it to push inside of her seemed totally unimaginable.

Yet that was exactly what she had to do. With one last thrust, she placed her bottom on top of Twilight’s crotch and raised herself up, allowing the Princess’s cock to spring upwards as well. Her entrance was firmly on top of Twilight’s tip now and there was no way but down. She steeled herself again. Every time Tempest had to push herself to act, to reach further levels of intimacy with Twilight, things seemed to have gotten worse for her. She desperately hoped that her luck would change now.

And for a second everything was normal, as the head of Twilight’s cock started slowly slipping inside. Tempest felt like she had things under control. Up until Twilight suddenly bucked her hips upwards, forcing a large part of her cock inside. Tempest had gotten so used to the mare’s complacency that she forgot that that could happen. She was reminded of her mistake in the most brutal way, as her poor cunny was spread much faster and deeper than she expected. The sudden intense sensations had made her legs go weak, which sent her even further onto Twilight’s cock. Before Tempest could understand what was going on, she was speared to the hilt by Twilight’s shaft with one last heavy bump inside signaling that the Princess’s cockhead had hit her cervix.

Sensations exploded within Tempest’s nethers, quickly overwhelming her. Her mind was hit with an intoxicating concoction of pleasure and pain as her vision filled with stars and she became momentarily stunned.

That was more than enough time for Twilight to take the initiative. With one quick move, she flipped the pair over, rolling Tempest on her back and positioning herself securely on top. The larger mare might’ve even found the ridiculousness of the situation quite humorous given their relative difference in size, if only she wasn’t so scared of just how easy it was for Twilight to completely reverse their roles.

Her body rocked back and forward on the ground when Twilight pulled back and thrust the whole length of her cock inside again, getting into a steady rhythm. The rough, possessive pounding of Twilight’s hips left Tempest in a constant state of fucked dizziness as she struggled to come to her senses under the avalanche of conflicting emotions that hit her head. She found it increasingly easy to simply relax and let Twilight take control. After all, her resistance might put a stop to the ecstatic pleasure that she was experiencing now and that was the last thing she wanted.

Instead, she allowed the rhythmical rocking of her body to lull her into a sense of calmness and acceptance, simply enjoying the pleasant tingles that spread out from her crotch whenever Twilight hilted inside her. It was rare for Tempest to feel as helpless as she was now. Despite the incredible strength within her bulging muscles, she found it near impossible to lift the other mare from her body. And at this point, she had almost no desire to do so anyway.

Twilight’s head hung just above Tempest's, forcing the mare underneath to stare onto the face of her prisoner-turned-violator. She looked intently into Twilight’s purple eyes, enraptured with the subtle hints of the mare’s emotions that she could see there. The Princess grunted from time to time, exhaling rapidly whenever she performed a particularly powerful thrust. And, as in response, Tempest’s vocal cords resounded with her own high-pitched moans and screams. The mare couldn’t keep them down, no matter how embarrassed she was to let Twilight see her in such a pathetic state. For some reason, she felt some intoxicatingly perverse pleasure course through her when she screamed her heart out into Twilight’s face like a needy street whore.

And Twilight stared back at Tempest with her own trademarked expression of smug confidence, periodically broken by pleasured exhales and possessive growls. “Do you want me to breed you, Tempest? I’ve got a lot of semen saved up just for you~.” She smiled and smashed with hips into the other mare again, producing a satisfying *SMACK*.

Tempest could feel the weight of Twilight’s nutsack as it hit her behind whenever the Princess bottomed out. She didn’t doubt the sincerity of Twilight’s words for a second – her balls felt full and ready to unleash into any willing (or even unwilling) receptacle. But only now did Tempest’s dizzy mind begin to comprehend what exactly that meant. All of that creamy goodness will be soon discharged inside her. Her womb was going to be filled to the brim by Twilight’s thick jizz and there was nothing she could do about it. And maybe just as little that she _wanted_ to do about it. The idea of becoming her ex-prisoner’s cumdump seemed particularly appealing right now, as the depraved pleasure of being forcefully taken by a superior mare spread through her. Every hit of Twilight’s fat cockhead into her cervix had pushed some of Tempest’s usual proud self out of her body and filled the freed up place with a new, improved, and 100% addicted to drooling purple dick version of the mare.

She could feel every inch of Twilight’s shaft as it pushed inside her cunny, particularly enjoying the narrow but thick bump represented by the medial ring. Its meaty ridge scraped pleasantly across Tempest’s sensitive insides, stretching out her tunnel just a little bit further whenever it passed through.

Twilight’s own mind was not impervious to the intoxicating feeling of Tempest’s cunt squeezing her cock. The mare’s thoroughly abused and violated pussy was barely capable of stretching wide enough to take the whole shaft inside, but that only made the experience better for Twilight, allowing her to enjoy the delightful pressure of Tempest’s overstretched tunnel as it attempted to clamp down on its contents. Unfortunately, in this battle of cock versus pussy, the former was clearly the winner, forcefully distending its opponent to the maximum and only bringing Twilight more pleasure and euphoria from the pathetic resistance that its enemy has offered.

But Tempest had found joy in this defeat, displaying her total surrender to the Princess with every ecstatic scream and moan that left her lips. The sweet music of sex had filled the lower deck of the ship – resounding slaps of flash on flash, intermingled with loud, needy panting and cries of pleasure – coming mostly from Tempest, of course. Admittedly, these were not the kinds of sounds that one would expect in such a place, and certainly not under these circumstances.

Yet Twilight had always managed to defy the expectations of those around her, and her huge dick had served her quite well in this particular endeavor. The image of Tempest’s astounded face when that thing was finally revealed was still fresh in her mind and will definitely be warming her heart for a long while after. What made the experience particularly enjoyable, were Tempest’s continued and completely unsuccessful attempts to save face by pretending to be unperturbed by the unexpected discovery. It was so pleasant to see the strong mare slowly fall prey to her ‘charms’, willingly debasing herself just to be able to experience the taste, smell, and slick fleshy texture of Twilight’s oversized dick.

At least right now, Tempest had gotten Twilight exactly where she wanted her all along, even if she didn’t know it before. On top of her and fucking her mercilessly, violating her cunny with the thick masculine organ that Tempest still couldn’t believe to actually exist.

Twilight’s mouth opened from pleasure and she lolled out her tongue, caring very little for how she looked. No matter how depraved and filthy Twilight might’ve appeared, Tempest had ended up in an even worse position, especially now that her muzzle was additionally hit by spit that streamed down Twilight’s tongue. And every time Twilight exhaled, she sent a light mist of saliva flying straight into Tempest’s face, moisturizing the mare’s fur with her drool.

Twilight increasingly felt that she was about to properly ‘moisturize’ Tempest with her seed too. It churned within her balls, stretching out her nutsack with its heavy weight and demanding to be released. She had resisted the rising pleasure for a while now, and it seemed just about time to finally claim her victory.

Her hips sped up, working with lightning speed to pound the mare underneath into the ground. Tempest was somewhat cushioned by her relaxed muscles, but even her amazonian build could not prevent her from being constantly shaken about by Twilight’s rough thrusts. And now that the sensations within her nether had intensified almost to the maximum, she had found no other option before her than to simply surrender to the pleasure and let Twilight breed her, just like the Princess had intended to. No verbal agreement on her part was needed of course, as Twilight had already taken her feeble resistance as grounds to do whatever she wanted to with the mare. And technically, Tempest was a criminal after all, so wasn’t it completely just and right for Twilight to fill her villainous pussy with a good helping of thick friendship juice?

Well, whether it was right or not may be debatable, but what Twilight knew for sure was that it was going to feel hella good and that was more than enough of a reason for her. Her shaft had already begun swelling up in preparation and with the last hard thrust she hilted inside Tempest’s cunt, allowing the pleasure of release to take over both her mind and her body. A powerful throb coursed through her dick, sending the first wave of potent sperm flying directly into Tempest’s womb.

As the hot liquid hit her innermost place, Tempest herself felt the ecstatic sensation deep within her spike. More and more voluminous shots followed – long, thick ropes of semen spurted out of Twilight’s cockslit, filling Tempest up with more slimy liquid than she ever thought possible. The limits of her stretched out pussy were thoroughly tested in this encounter, and the fruits of her success were definitely worth it.

For Twilight, at least. She had gotten herself a nice fertile place to let out her pent up cum into. Unfortunately, things were a little bit more complicated for poor Tempest. She found herself screaming like a little filly as her own orgasm hit her in full, triggered by the unstoppable tide of Twilight’s hot cum pouring inside her. While that may be a desirable outcome under different circumstances, right now Tempest was securely pinned to the ground by the one who was supposed to be her prisoner, totally dominated and humiliated. She felt a small bump forming in her belly from just how much cum was pushed inside her. Twilight’s balls had done a good job, producing a large, virile load, perfect for leaving her claim on the submissive mare.

At this point, Twilight didn’t even need to physically restrain her opponent anymore. Tempest found it almost impossible to contest Twilight before, and by now she was simply lying sprawled on the ground, completely relaxed and in no position to offer any resistance.

Even when Twilight finished cumming and took her cock out of the mare, having filled her to the brim with jizz, Tempest still continued lying on her back, barely conscious of what was going on around her. Meanwhile, Twilight got up leisurely and moved to Tempest’s head. A moment later, the lying mare saw the Princess lowering herself again and was rudely awakened from her reverie by a slimy cockhead being forcefully pushed inside her mouth.

“Clean me up, Tempy.” The patronizing nickname resounded loudly in Tempest’s head. She changed her name specifically to avoid this kind of humiliation, yet right now even her carefully crafted persona was turned into a laughing stock by her opponent. But she found no strength within herself to be angry at it. In the end, she simply accepted her task, dutifully swirling her tongue around the cum-covered tip of Twilight’s dick. It’s rich, salty taste filled her mouth. Another heavy pulse coursed through Twilight’s shaft, pushing out the remnants of her semen. Tempest could feel that throb with her mouth, and she certainly felt the large glob of nasty spunk that oozed out directly on her tongue.

While Tempest struggled to swallow the farewell present that Twilight left inside her mouth, the Princess took her softening dick out and slapped the mare’s face a few times with it, leaving splotches of filthy cockslime on her fur.

Lumps of cum were still stuck to Twilight’s shaft and she was clearly intent on removing them. Instead of bothering with Tempest’s mouth again, she decided to simply use the mare’s locks as a jizz rag. While hair might not be the best tool to clean her dick, using a towel just wouldn’t give her the same feeling as seeing Tempest’s fiery mane clumped up and soaked through with her cum.

After cleaning herself up – and ensuring that Tempest’s face and hair were glistening with a thick covering of smelly white slime – Twilight got up again, this time finally leaving the other mare alone. She gathered her discarded clothes and started relaxedly dressing up.

“Well, I’ve had a great time, Tempest. We should absolutely do it again during the conjugal visits,” Twilight talked casually while she clothed herself. It took a bit of struggle to put her still somewhat firm cock back into her panties, and in the end there was left a very visible bulge obscenely stretching out her underwear. At least her skirt covered it well enough, though in particularly windy weather some surrounding ponies might happen to see much more thick marecock then they were prepared to encounter when they left their home. Tempest certainly had.

“And don’t forget to keep pumping those guns, I’m sure you’re gonna have plenty of time for that in prison. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to visit you often, so you can show off your gains.” Twilight was fully dressed now and even prettied herself up a bit with her magic, looking fresh and clean, as if she’d just left her home to go for a stroll. Her casual demeanor further supported that perception.

She blew a farewell kiss to Tempest, before turning around and exiting the cage, leaving the beaten and thoroughly humiliated mare lying on the metal floor, covered in an abundant amount of slimy evidence of her violation.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my other profiles at:  
> [FimFiction](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/366787/SpoonfedArt)  
> [SoFurry](https://spoonfed.sofurry.com/)  
> [Hentai-Foundry](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/Spoonfed/profile)


End file.
